No Chance, No Way
by Reid Phantom
Summary: A love potion that was supposed to make someone fall in love with you. Perish the thought the book mention that if you missed just one certain step, you would fall in love with them!


**Based on a post from writing-prompt-s on Tumblr.**

* * *

Morgana hates Merlin. She truly, truly hates him.

"Are you… staring at Merlin?"

The lady flushed and glared at her half-brother. "Of course not," she hissed. "Why would I ever be staring at _him_?"

"Staring at who?" Uther asked, turning away from a visiting lord.

"No one. It's nothing."

He sent his secret daughter a confused look, but returned to the lord.

Morgana tried to focus on the feast happening around her, only to have her gaze slipping back to the manservant. The boy was talking with Gwen now, off to the side of the room.

She felt the irrational urge to stomp over and drag him away from the maid.

The lady growled under her breath and clawed at her skirt.

Gwen wasn't even interested in Merlin! She had her heart set on Morgana's crown and Arthur. And Morgana has zero interest in Merlin.

Gwen laughed and shoved Merlin gently.

Morgana jumped to her feet. "I think I'm going to retire for the night."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, but Uther waved her off. "Alright, good night."

Morgana curtsied then marched out, Gwen trailing after.

"Is something wrong, milday?" Gwen asked.

"Just tired."

Once Morgana had been dressed for bed and Gwen was sent off, the lady reached behind her armoire and pulled out a hidden book. She flipped through, ignoring the page with the poultice she had planted in Arthur's room, until she reached a page detailing the recipe for a love potion.

A love potion that was _supposed_ to make someone fall in love with you. Perish the thought the book mention that if you missed just one certain step, _you_ would fall in love with _them_!

Morgana reread the page, then did it again. Just as before, the page gave no new information. The potion would wear off after two and a half days if a second dose wasn't administered. That was it. No antidote, no suppressant. Nothing of use.

She slammed the book shut and roughly shoved it back into it's hiding place.

* * *

Twenty hours. Just twenty more hours.

"Morgana, are you listening?"

The lady blinked and looked up at Uther. "I'm sorry, my mind was wondering. What were you saying?"

Morgana forced herself to listen to Uther's drivel and to keep her gaze on him instead of the boy standing behind her half-brother. Once lunch was finally over, she excused Gwen to handle the laundry and headed towards her room.

"Morgana."

She glanced over as Arthur fell into step beside her. "Is there something you need?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Merlin."

Morgana's heart skipped at the name. Her hands clenched at the reaction. "What about him?"

He sent her a knowing look. "You know it would never work, right? Look what happened when father heard about Gwen."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Come on, Morgana. I've seen the way you've been looking at him."

"I-"

"It's fine, Morgana. I'm not going to judge you, though I do have to wonder why one Earth you'd have feelings for _Merlin_ of all people. I just want to be sure you know nothing can come of it."

"I do not have _feelings_ for Merlin!" she hissed quietly.

Arthur just nodded and headed down a hallway.

"Arthur! I'm serious!"

* * *

"Morgana."

"Hm?"

"I… There's, um…"

Morgana turned to the maid as soon as she was laced up. "Is there something wrong?"

Gwen bit her lip and looked away. "No, nevermind."

"Gwen." Morgana grabbed her maid's hands.

"Be careful, please."

"Careful? About what?"

"Merlin's a dear friend of mine and-"

"Oh not you too!" Morgana huffed, turning away.

"I'm worried about you both, Morgana. We both know what happened when Uther found out about Arthur and I. I don't want to see either of you hurt."

"I've gotten this whole spiel from Arthur, thank you." Morgana grabbed her shoes and slipped them on.

"Then I'll move on. If you hurt Merlin, just remember that I handle all your food."

Morgana froze, then looked up at Gwen, who was collecting her breakfast dishes. "Are you threatening me?"

"Merlin's my friend. He's like family. I'd do the same for Elyan or Arthur. Or you. So if you and Merlin-"

"I have no interest in Merlin. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some fresh air."

The lady slipped out of her room and strutted down the hallway. This whole matter was ridiculous. No matter what she was feeling - under the influence of an enchantment, she might add - how could anyone believe she had _feelings_ for Merlin? Mad, the lot of them!

"Milady."

Morgana froze, a blush tinting her cheeks. She turned to the manservant with a glare, only to have the look recieved.

It did not hurt for him to be looking at her like that! Stupid potion!

"Yes?"

Merlin glanced down either sides of the hallway before pulling her into an empty room. "What are you up to?"

"Excuse me?" Morgana asked even as she found her focus drifting. Merlin was so close. Too close. Just close enough.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you staring at me? Whatever you and Morgause have planned, it won't work."

She should shove him away. She could pull him closer. She needs to leave. If she just leaned forwards she could-

"Are you even listening to me?"

Morgana reached forward and grabbed the boy by his jacket, hauling him in for a fierce kiss. Merlin stiffened, frozen for one, two, three seconds before Morgana released him, panting.

"Wh-what?"

Morgana studied the boy and felt… no impulse to repeat the action. "Oh thank the goddess, it wore off!"

"What?"

She pushed Merlin away, dusted herself off, and left the room.

"What?"


End file.
